Daughter of Pan
by Wolfqueen101
Summary: 'Tonight, I'm going to escape the orphanage' Ivy Willow is a daughter of Pan, the nature god. She has quite a long road ahead of her. Then, she meets Camp half-blood. Rated T for cussing. NOT A MARY SUE. Jeez, people!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A REWRITTEN STORY. If you have read the first one, ignore it _immeadiately. _ This story is a load more better and different from the first one. Set after the Giant War, Gaea is defeated and everyone is chilling at camp. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Let's get started!**

Ivy POV

My name is Ivy Willow. I live, eat, learn, sleep and play in an orphanage named Happy Stars.

Yeah right. It's depressing here. The prisoners-sorry, orphans here aren't too cheerful. It's a good thing we have stables with horses. A horse was important for escaping. Oops, forgot to tell you that. Next Monday, I'm going to run away, escape, whatever. I planned it all out for a week now. Huh, that makes me sound like I'm trying to get out of jail. But it _is _a jail. There are lots of staff here, and well, that makes it hard to escape.

Anyway, I emptied my backpack and hid the books in a box on Saturday. On next Monday night, I would escape. When nobody was looking, I snuck in the pantry and took 2 loaves of bread, 4 tins of meat, and a packet of freeze-dried mac and cheese. I also took a few bottles of water, and some bananas. Then, I hunted for a spare first-aid kit.

Why the first-aid kit? Well, this orphanage was in front of a forest. I would escape there. It will not make sense if I didn't get hurt or something along the way. As I was saying, I found a first-aid kit. I took the things into my room and loaded them into my backpack. There, the food problem was solved. I scrambled in the storage room under the stairs. Let's hope there are torchlights**(A/N Which means flashlights) **with loads of batteries. I added a compass too, just in case.

Got the torchlights. Now to tell somebody I could trust.

"Hey Sam, I got to tell you something." I told a girl in my room. Sam is short for Samantha, in case you didn't figure it out. She's my roommate.

"Huh-Wait, why do you look like your packing?" she asked. That's Sam for you. She can read body language.

"I need you to keep a secret." I told her.

"Keep a secret? We kept our secrets for years! Remember that time when yo-"

"No, I'm serious. This is a secret you have to swear to keep forever," I cut her off, "You have to do the 'oath'." I said. We devised an oath, which was basically the pinky promise and swearing not to tell.

"Deal. Now, what's the big secret?" She asked.

"Okay. On Monday night, I'm going to escape the orphanage," I told her, "Swear not to tell, and you will not tag along." I finished. Sam looked at me like I was loopy. Then she realized I was serious, and nodded. We did the pinky promise, and she said:

"I promise Ivy Willow I will not tell on her, and I shall not tag along on her escapade."

"I hold Samantha Elinie to her oath, which will not waver until I allow her." I answered.

"So, do you have everything prepared?" asked Sam after that.

"Well, there's still clothes left, books and maybe...a weapon or two." I dropped my voice lower on the last bit.

"Weapons? What weapons will you even find here? And don't you need transport or are you just walking in the forest?" she asked. She knew I hated walking, for the most part.

"There's something called knives, Sam. And something called sticks sharpened into spears. And an animal called a horse," I told her, "I'm going to steal one." I dropped my voice into a whisper.

"Wait...won't it a bit suspicious a horse disappears?" Sam asked.

"Remember that pack mule? That one that doesn't have a stable?" I hissed.

"Wow...you must have spent a lot of time planning." she whistled.

"One week." I grinned.

"It's curfew already. You can get the top bunk." she said. As I clambered in, I decided to get everything else I forgot the next day.

( Timeskip to night of escaping)

"Alright, everything's here." whispered Sam. She double-checked all my stuff. As she waved goodbye, I had a sneaking suspicion I would find somewhere new to live in. I waved that thought away.

My weapons, which consisted of a regular knife, a Swiss Army knife and few wooden spears, were loaded on the pack mule, along with my food. I carried everything else in my backpack.

**(A/N Yes, I know that she put them in her backpack. But, she transferred it onto the pack mule.)**

Seeing that it was night, I decided to just find a shady tree and unroll my bedroll (which, by the way, was added by Sam) on the ground. I tied the pack mule to the tree, and dozed off.

**How was this new story? Hate it? Like it? Flames accepted, but just not too harsh. **

**R&R!**

_**I like reviews almost as much Aphrodite likes Percabeth!**_


	2. A new pet (sorta)

**'Ello, everybody! In case you didn't figure it out, the first chapter is the prologue. This chapter is two weeks later, and read to find out what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HOO. However, I do own the plot.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Ivy POV**

I raised my spear in defence. If your wondering why, I had a run-in with a bear, and I'm too young to die. Curse my ADHD for thinking that. Where was I, anyway? Right, the run-in with a bear. The weird thing was, it didn't look like it would attack. So, I decided to back away. Then, it lumbered off. This was really weird. But, that incident had happened before. Usually, I told whatever animal I had a run-in with to back off and it just ran away. Weird, right? It's like they knew what I was saying.

Come to think of it, lots of crazy stuff happened lately, including this. Last week, there were lots of voices in my head that were _not _my own thoughts. I thought I was going crazy. Anyway, I went back into the cave where I took refuge which has just enough space to lie down, sit, stand and put supplies in. I put down my spear. Suddenly, I noticed the eerie silence. Usually the pack mule I stole(long story, don't ask) would whinny a few times, and there wasn't a snort or whinny to be heard.

I immeadiately went into full panic mode. I ran outside of the cave to the tree which I tied the pack mule to. No mule there. Instead there was a wolf the size of a bear tied to the tree, sitting. I immeadiately saw a note tied to a bit of string. I unfolded it and read it:

_Ivy,_

_You can't keep staying in the woods forever. I sent Cobalt to guide you to a special place. A summer camp. He will tell you where to go, and what to do. The faster you arrive, the safer you are. Hurry and arrive. This will be my last message on the earth._

_-Pan-_

Who is Pan? What camp? Last message on the earth? I'm not safe? Thousands of questions buzzed through my head.

"Your Cobalt?" I asked the wolf. It nodded.

"You can understand what I'm saying?" I asked again.

"_Sure I do" _rang through my head.

"Does that mean...those voices in my head was you?" I choked out.

"_Some of them, but most of it were animals asking for help and more"_

"I don't get it," I muttered, "How is it possible I can speak to them?"

"_Later on that. First, do you believe in Greek gods?"_

"The ones they thought us in history class?"

"_Sort of. Those Greek gods are real. Don't deny it,"_

"You mean...they walk the earth?"

"_Correct. Now in all of those myths, some of them are children of the gods. We call them half-bloods, or demigods."_

"Hercules. Theseus. Achilles. You mean it."

"_Yes. Those. Have you ever wondered who your parents are?"_

"They died. In a car crash."

"_No, they didn't. Your father was a god."_

"You mean I'm a demigod?"

"_Yes, kiddo."_

"Then...who is my father?" This question bothered me.

"_Remember the note. Your father is Pan, god of the wild. You are the only known child of Pan alive."_

"Gods can't die, can they?" I said remembering the note said 'last message on the earth'.

"_They can fade, if everything else they stand for disappears."_

"When did Pan fade?" I asked. A thought was slowly coming.

"_Quite a few years ago. Why?" _**(A/N I know it says he faded during BOTL, but the book says it was more like a memory, so I assume Pan faded earlier than that.)**

"That's it, right? I have amnesia. I don't remember how old I am." I was now panicking.

"_When we get to camp, they'll figure it out. Now, will we stand here and let monsters attack us, or do we get in your cave and sleep." _Oh yeah. I forgot about the time. With my head spinning, I went in the cave and slept.

* * *

**Phew! Finally I finished that. Here are some cookies:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **

**Review people! Reviews are my virtual food!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whaddup! We now have the third chapter of Daughter of Pan! Thank you to Hallowtail for being the first reviewer. Here's a cookie. (::) The italics are other animals speaking.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously to all of you knuckleheads out there, I am a middle-aged man writing The Blood of Olympus. Obviously. *sarcastic***

* * *

**Ivy POV**

I woke up to the sound of Cobalt walking around with bear-like paws. No kidding. That wolf was loud. I unwrapped the last surviving mac and cheese, ate it, and asked:

"When do we hit the road?"

"_Right about...now."_ said Cobalt. Well, not literally, but I could hear him in my head. I followed him through the forest.

"You said I have other abilities. What are they?" I asked.

"_I can't tell you, but I can show you a vision. Open my satchel and take out a drachma, please."_

"What the hell is a drachma?" I muttered, opening a satchel tied to his back. Funny I never noticed it.

"_The gold coins." _I took one out and took a good look at it. They were as big as cookies, and had the Empire State Building on one side, and this dude's face on the other side.

"_Good. You found it. Do you hear that waterfall?"_

"Yes, I hear it. Just don't make me go in it!" I said/yelled. I had some trouble with rapids, okay? Good.

"_No. When you get there, there will most probably be a rainbow. Toss the drachma in it and say: 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering.' Then leave the rest to me."_

"Okay?" I said as a question. He simply waved forward with his paw, telling me to go on. I headed over to the waterfall, taking care to only Like he said, there was a rainbow. I threw it in, feeling like a fool. To my surprise, it didn't go _plunk _on the rocks. It disappeared, and I repeated what Cobalt told me.

The air shimmered and there was an image in front of me. I looked at it and almost fell backwards in shock. The image showed _me. _And I looked seriously small. Like, kindergarten small. Other me was playing with some stuffed animals in the orphanage. Then, a little mouse appeared out of a hole. Other me looked at it. Then, another mouse appeared. I realized something and almost fell on the rocks. Without a thought, I lobbed a rock in the vision. I didn't want to watch it.

The second mouse was _me. _As in, I turned into a mouse on that fateful day. I must've turned back, because I was here, now, in human form. So _that_ was my other ability. I hurried back to Cobalt.

"_Did you get what you wanted?" _

"I still have one more question. Can I talk in animal form?"

"_Why don't you try it? It's good practice."_

"Good idea. And you will help me turn back, right?"

"_Depends on how powerful you are. But, you could do it when you were small, so it shouldn't be a problem."_

I imagined myself as a wolf. Then I turned a little shorter, and was on all fours.

"_Congrats! You are now a wolf! Now you can change back into a human, or you could stay like that. Or see whether you can talk."_

"Very funny." I said. Wait...I _said? _I tried again, and it was pretty weird to hear my voice coming out of me. Sure, you could tell what I was saying, but it had a growl added to it. I turned back into a human, and said:

"Hurry up, Cobalt."

Just a page break, don't mind me

**Percy POV (In case you are wondering, Ivy has reached CHB)**

"Wake up, Percy." somebody said.

"I don't wanna." I mumbled back.

"The Athena Cabin is burning and Annabeth is inside!"

"What? Where?" I yelled, to see Annabeth in front of me, "Very funny, Wise Girl."

"Get up. Chiron wants us to show some new campers around." said Annabeth.

"Where are they?" I yawned.

"At Thalia's pine, now hurry." she said and sat on my bed. I washed up and followed her to Thalia's pine. Two girls were talking to each other. _They must be friends, _I thought.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, what are your names?" asked Annabeth. She usually did all the work while I just stood there.

"I'm Sam Elinie." said a girl with a mischievous look on her face that looked suspiciously like the Stoll brothers. Could she be a daughter of Hermes?

'Ivy Willow, and I can explain about the big wolf if you want." said the second girl. She looked like she ran from a monster on the way here. Big wolf? I looked and immediately saw a wolf as big as a bear, but leaner. It waved it's paw.

"Okay, who are your godly parents?"said Annabeth.

"Hermes."said Sam.

"This will take some explaining," said Ivy, "One, I'm the daughter of Pan. Two, I can talk to animals and transform into them as well. Three, Cobalt, which is this wolf, said he knows a place in the woods which will be my cabin, whatever that is. I think I'm done."

"Oh, and four, I am supposedly born a long time ago, when Pan still ruled the wild, and my memory got wiped at some point."

"I think we should tell the camp," said Annabeth, "moving on, we have that tour, and that place which will be your cabin."

**Ivy POV**

Percy and Annabeth showed us the stables, the amphitheater, etc. Then they stopped at an old shed.

"This is the armory, where most of our weapons are. Hephaestus Cabin makes the best, but we have a nice selection." said Annabeth. Shopping for weapons in a shed. Wow. We headed in and Annabeth told us to find a weapon which fitted us.

Immediately, Cobalt went haywire. He poked his nose in a box and brought out a dagger with its scabbard still on. He pushed it over.

" _Ivy, You should use this. Celestial bronze is good for fighting monsters."_

I blew of the dust, and unsheathed it. It had a nineteen inch long blade, which was triangular. The grip had pictures of animals: A wolf, a lion, a bear, and more. Annabeth came over.

"That's a hunting knife, but I guess it could work for fighting monsters. Let's see what your friend Sam wants." she said. I fastened it to my belt and sheathed the dagger.

Meanwhile, Sam was going through the racks. She picked out an empty scabbard. There was a symbol on it.

"That's Hermes's caduceus. I don't know why it's empty."said Percy.

"Maybe if I pressed it...jackpot!" Sam yelled. A wicked sword had appeared from the sheath. Then I realized it was both a handle and a sheath. Cool. She fastened it to her belt and grinned.

"Now for you to show us where your cabin is." she said.

"Okay, Cobalt. Lead the way. Do you want me to pull out anything from your bag?" I asked him.

"_Yes, get that rope." _I pulled it out and we followed him to the woods. He motioned for me to tie it to a tree so we wouldn't get lost. I tied it and pulled it along.

-Another page break-

We had reached a big rock that was embedded in the ground.. Cobalt stopped at it. He put his paw on a carving which I realized was a carving of the head of a wolf. A white light outlined the stone in a rectangle. The rock now had a entrance, and stairs went down.

We followed him downstairs. We reached a set of double doors. Cobalt pushed it open with his front right leg, and we emerged in a room. It had an _real _light, a comfy bed, a hammock bed, a mini fridge in a corner, a stone table with stumps of trees for chairs, and a blue carpet covering the floor. It had an air-con too.

"_This is your room, Ivy. Make yourself at home."_

"Cobalt said this is my room." I translated.

"Lucky you."grumbled Sam.

"But I run the risk of getting hurt by monsters." I shot back.

Cobalt lead us into another room, and it was weird. There were thirteen rectangles of fur (six on both sides, one at the top), and at the spot opposite the first rectangle, were a few slabs of meat. Were they for Cobalt?

Then twelve wolves walked in.

"_Meet the Lycan Delta pack. The furs are their beds, the meat are their food."_

"Meet the Lycan Delta pack. The furs are their beds, the meat are their food." I translated.

"Wait, your their leader?" asked Percy.

"I guess." I answered.

"Let's tell Chiron and the others." said Annabeth.

-Page break is doing its job-

After telling Chiron who told the campers about me, we were sent to bed. I went back in the Wolf Cave, as I decided to call it, and dozed of in bed.

* * *

**Finally done! R&R/F&F! PJO trivia: When did Percy first fight the Minotaur?**


	4. Capture the Flag

**Okay, really important note. You'll get the chapter, don't worry. In case you didn't notice, I changed Ivy into a demigod. You don't need to read the last three chapters again, just remember she is now a demigod. I'm going to tell you why. Well, remember in the second chapter she was ADHD? I don't think nymphs can be ADHD, so I'm changing her into a demigod. Okay? I promise not to make too many changes in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. Not a middle-aged man named Rick.**

* * *

**Ivy POV**

I looked around the room and screamed a curse.

**No one's POV**

"Fuck!" was heard all around the camp.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THE FUCK DID THIS, I WILL PERSONALLY SEND THEM TO THE UNDERWORLD THE HARD WAY!" yelled Ivy.

"Who. Dyed. The. Wolves. Pink." Ivy said in a dangerously calm voice. Everyone pointed to the Stolls.

"DIE!" she screamed, and chased them around camp with an extremely pointy knife.

**Connor POV **

Here's a mental note: Do not prank a person who can turn into animals. Me and Travis did just that, and look at what happened. We, ah, have a tradition to target new campers. Anyway, I thought we would get away with it, until _someone _turned into an elephant.

Fine, fine. It was a baby elephant. Then we ran past the lake. Fatal mistake. Hey, that rhymed. In a split second, we were doused from head to toe by a certain daughter of Pan, who, by now, had changed back.

"You will tell me how to turn the wolves back, or I will run this blade through your neck, along with your brother."said Ivy.

"Just tell them to jump in the creek." mumbled Travis.

"And it'll wash off?"

"After three hours, yes." Then she left us alone.

"Connor?"asked Travis.

"What?" I answered.

"Let's target Katie." Oh, this was gonna be good.

**Ivy POV**

After telling the wolves to go to the creek, I went on with the activities. At archery, I kept missing the bulls-eye. Then at canoeing, it was really disturbing, what with the fish talking.

My shirt was singed from climbing the lava wall. Finally, it was dinner time.

"Campers!" said Chiron as he banged a hoof three times. "The Hunters of Artemis are visiting tomorrow, and as usual, we will have a friendly game of Capture the Flag with them. Happy eating!"

I shared a table with the Hermes Cabin, since I didn't have one. "Who are the hunters?" I asked Sam.

"Their Artemis's army, handmaidens, whatever. They swear off boys in return for immortality. And they keep winning Capture the Flag."

"When did you learn all of this?"

"I eavesdropped."

(Timeskip to the time the Hunters arrive)

We met up with the Hunters of Artemis at Thalia's Pine. By _we_, I meant everyone. Suddenly, one of them looked at me and gasped "You once joined us. What are you doing at camp?"

By then everyone had her attention. "Ivy, did you join them?" asked Annabeth.

"I...I don't know. Maybe. Wait, your Phoebe, right? Where's Zoe?" I stammered out. A gasp rang through the crowd.

"Zoe died in a battle. Thalia is now the lieutenant. Enough of that for now. Why did you join Camp Half-blood?"

"Look, I don't know. You _have _to tell me more about my past, and I'll answer your questions." I said.

"It started when you were 6. Pan sent you to us. Lady Artemis allowed you to join. After some time, you left. Still looking like a six-year-old, you were sent to the Lotus Casino. After several hundred years, you were dipped in the River Lethe. After that, we heard no word from you or Pan." said Phoebe.

"That should be the time I was sent to the orphanage. Sam, do you know how I appeared?"

"You just simply _appeared. _The Mist must've tricked everyone into thinking you were there all along." she answered.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get back to our activities." said Piper with some charmspeak.

(Night of Capture the Flag)

"Okay, everyone. We have a daughter of Pan on our side, who can most conveniently turn into animals. We might have the upper edge here. Here's the plan: We split up into three groups, Distraction, Offense and Defense. Ivy, your on Distraction, along with Lou Ellen, Will, the Stolls, Sam..."Annabeth rattled off names and groups, ending with 'we might win.'

"Okay, we're on Distraction. What do we do?" I asked.

Sam scoffed "Are you really that dumb? Tell the animals to attack the hunters without maiming! An arsenal of wolves would be nice, or trampling pegasi."

"Fine, but you better do your end of the bargain!" I said and ran to a hiding spot. I heard the others looking for places to hide, too. I concentrated on talking to Cobalt.

"Hey, Cobalt?"

"_Okay, we're hunting now. What do you want?"_

"I need you to distract the Hunters of Artemis. We're playing Capture the Flag."

"_Cool. Can we eat them? The pack is hungry."_

"No. Just distract them, circle around, stuff like that. You could trample them if you want."

"_Fine. I hope there will be leftover food in the prey pile!"_

"Just hurry. We'll rendezvous at Zeus's Fist. I'll trick some Hunters into getting there, somehow."

"_Yay."_

Then I sneaked over the creek. Zeus's Fist was somewhere there. I sneaked over and yelled:

"Hey, Hunters! I've got your flag in my armor! Come and get it, you not-so-lovesick goons!"

I started running to Zeus's Fist. Then, I clambered on top. _Now, Cobalt. _I thought.

Sure enough, the pack didn't disappoint. They burst out in the clearing and circled the hunters that were chasing me, with growls, snarls and snapping at ankles. They didn't try to fire any arrows, which I thought was smart.

Then, I heard cheering from the camper's.

"WE GOT THE FLAG! WE GOT THE FLAG! TAKE THAT, HUNTERS!" the campers yelled. In glee, I calmly joined the campers, with the whole pack behind me.

"For the first time in a row, the campers win!" said Chiron, "Now, I know you are all happy, but it is time to go to bed."

The Hunters asked me to join them again. I turned down the offer, even though I once joined them. It just wasn't in my heart to join them. No matter what, Camp Half-blood would be my home.

Back in the Wolf Cave, I promptly collapsed on the bed, and that night, dreams found me.

I was in a tunnel with wolves everywhere. They seemed to be pacing about.

_Is everyone here? _One said.

_Sir, 3 packs hasn't arrived._ Said another.

_Fine. Which are they? _Said the first wolf, who seemed to be the leader.

_Lycan Delta, Moon Oak and Blue Rock, sir. _Said the second, who looked like the second-in-command.

_But didn't the Lycan Delta pack disappear?_

_Apparently not, sir. Their still on the list._

_Hmph. Fine. Send a scout over to tell them to come in a week._

_Done._

_Good. Now we play the waiting game._

I jerked up, wide awake. A scout? Where were we going?

* * *

**And done! Sorry if this doesn't make sense to you. Have a cookie. (::) **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! I reward you with the next chapter! Onwards, readers!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO or HOO, would I still write disclaimers?**

* * *

Ivy POV

Sure enough, a wolf scout came in the morning. It greeted us at the entrance.

_Shadow, our leader, told me to give a message to you. I am Tybalt, his second-in-command. Who is your leader?_

I waved my hand.

_Impossible-oh, I see. This would explain how your pack got on the list. Very well. Come to the entrance to Arcadia, Greece in a week for our annual meeting. Bring the pack along._

"Wait. What annual meeting? I can't abandon camp!" I said.

_You have to. Either you miss out on every pack's place, or you come in a week. Bye._

Then he padded off. I looked at camp, then the forest. I made a split-second decision to go to the meeting. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"Hey Annabeth, if a demigod were to go to Greece, would they be safe?" I asked her during archery class.

"No. They could die in there. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." But it wasn't nothing at all. I had to go somewhere I could die. Hooray. After dinner, I made a mental note to let them know where I was going. Back in the Wolf Cave, I got pen and paper, and wrote a note. Then, me and my pack left the camp boundaries, to Arcadia. And don't even ask me how I knew the way, I just knew it, like something was telling me which way to turn. I looked at camp one more time, and followed the pack.

**Annabeth POV(this is the morning after Ivy left at night.)**

In the morning, Ivy wasn't at breakfast. I waved it off, thinking she was hunting early. Then when Sam said she didn't show up at any activity, my brain started thinking at high-speed. She had asked whether demigods could go to Greece, but there was no way she went there...or did she?

So that was how Chiron, Percy and I found ourselves entering her cave. I put a finger on the carving, and it opened. We went down, and found the entire place was empty. Then, we found a note on her bed. It said:

_To (insert your name here),_

_My pack and I are heading to Arcadia, Greece. Now, this should be the part where you go 'but your going to die there!' The reason I'm going there is 'cause the wolves have this big annual meeting there. And I'm supposed to go there. And I don't think it'll be too dangerous, because they mentioned something about an entrance. Maybe they have a secret tunnel? I'm supposed to reach there in a week. If I don't IM you after a week, you know something's up. Wish me luck. _

_Don't come,_

_Ivy Willow._

We looked at the note in silence. Percy was the first to speak:

"Gods of Olympus, she went to Greece? Does she know that it's a place no demigod in their right mind would go?"

"Maybe she _is _a little loopy." I suggested. Chiron was silent all the way.

"I would worry...if I didn't know who her godly parent is." said Chiron.

"Why?" I asked. I hated not knowing things.

"In the myths, Arcadia was the home of Pan. His children might be able to go there with no problem."

"Oh." Typical Percy response.

"If you ask me, we shouldn't look for her. She might be safe by herself."

"Alright. If we don't hear from her...then something's up." I said.

"Indeed, child. Now, let's return to your activities."

**Ivy POV**

The good news: We had reached the entrance in one piece.

The bad news: It was in a park with loads of people.

The neutral news: I wasn't the only demigod leader.

We found ourselves face to face with two other packs...and one leader looked strikingly similar to me. That's right. The demigod leader. Also a girl. Also had my black hair, onyx eyes, and had the same glare as me.

_Hey, That girl looks like you. _Said a certain wolf.

_I know, dude. What I want to know is whether she can hear animals, like me._

Then a silence.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"Well, who are you?" I answered.

"Audrey Green. Now, who are you?"

"Ivy Willow. Can you hear the wolves too? Who is your godly parent?"

"Yes, I can. As for my godly parent...how do you know I'm a demigod? Maybe I'm a dryad."

"There. Demigods know that dryads are real."

"Fine. My godly parent is Pan, and you will be all 'liar'."

I immediately stepped back in shock. Cobalt was shocked too, although he didn't show it.

_And this is proof there are more of you._

_Oh, shut up. _I shot back.

"Well, I know your not lying. I'm one of them too."

"Wait...we're half-sisters. And I thought I was the only one. Can you control plants too?"

"Plants? That will be a no. But I can turn into animals."

"That's not fair. I can only control plants...and listen to them."

"Well, I can't hear plants. You can hear both animals and plants."

_Oh, do stop bickering. We have to find a way in the entrance. For your information, she's in charge of the Moon Oak pack._

"Cobalt's right. Find a way in first. Fight later." I grumbled.

"Well, well, _two _children of Pan? It seems you have to pass a test." said a voice.

We turned, and a dryad was speaking. "Well, hello there. I'm Maple. I live in the maple tree."

"Okay, what test?" Audrey piped up.

"Blue Rock can pass, since they are not children of Pan. But you two, you must pass the test."

Sure enough, a pack was gone.

"Just answer the three riddles, and you can go. No catches, except if you can't answer them, you're stuck outside." said Maple.

"Okay, fine, where are the riddles?" as soon as Audrey said that, a stone rose up into the ground. A few words were carved into it.

_It has many forms,_

_All people have it,_

_It could be unique,_

_It could be normal,_

_It is something a wolf must have._

_Skill! _Yelled Cobalt immediately.

"Skill." I repeated.

"Ah, had your wolf help. Oh well. Next!" Then words appeared on the stone again.

_It is something cheetahs excel at,_

_It might lead to exhaustion,_

_Or it might lead to victory,_

_It is critical during a hunt,_

_If you do not have it,_

_You will lose your prey._

"Speed!" yelled Audrey.

"Next." A new set of words appeared.

_It is something you must have in a hunt,_

_It could lead to failing,_

_Or it could lead to winning,_

_Speed is greatly linked with it,_

_It is also the easiest thing to get,_

_The others...not so much._

Something linked with speed...easiest to achieve...I looked at Audrey, and she nodded.

"Strength." we said together.

"Correct. Please stand in a circle, while the entrance opens." We did as she said...

...and plummeted down on the bit of grass we were standing on...

...and rolled off with a _thump._

"Where are we?" I said once it ended. I looked up and no light came from above. We were standing on stone. The patch of grass was gone. We'd ended up in a one way trip.

_Okay, Ivy. We are in a dangerous place now. If we were to go to Arcadia above, we would be annihilated. We won't die here, obviously, but this place is riddled with traps, crossroads, monsters...Well, you get the idea. Tread carefully. _Said Cobalt.

_Right. When will we meet the other pack? Blue Rock, right?_ I answered.

_They have gone on to meet the others. Tybalt should be here any moment now..._

Sure enough, a wolf walked over.

_Goodness, what's with the hold up? Follow me and you'll meet the others. Hurry. _He grumbled.

We followed Tybalt through the tunnel. Once or twice a few spikes would pop out, but we managed to dodge them. After a few hours, we emerged in an enormous cavern.

_Here's our first stop. Blue Rock has arrived, I see. We have twenty minutes of rest, then on to the journey. Do whatever you want. _Said Tybalt.

The cavern had a huge stone table with hams, unnamed meat, what looked like roadkill...well, you get the idea. The ideal place for wolves to eat. Running along the walls was a tiny stream, and wolves of all sorts were lapping it up.

_Oh...right. I forgot you don't eat raw meat. Thank my lucky stars I took some people food along just in case. Look in the satchel._

I put a hand inside and brought out a bag of what looked like a half burnt piece of food.

_What the hell is it? _

_A chicken sandwich. I think you'll find a ham sandwich somewhere too._

_Thanks, man._

I gobbled it up and filled a flask with water from the stream. I saw Audrey eating a sandwich too. I wonder where she got that...sorry, getting sidetracked.

Then Tybalt announced it was time to go on with the journey. I followed him deeper in the tunnel.

* * *

**How's that, people? Kinda long, but oh well. My exam is coming next Wednesday, so don't expect new chapters soon. Sorry. Don't blame me. Blame the school. (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(o.0) **


End file.
